Waves of Jealousy
by JupiterComesThunderingIn09
Summary: April wants to learn how to surf. Who better than Michelangelo to teach her? Donatello gets jealous and follows them!


Okay, so because I am on winter break, I have decided to continue to write more fanfiction. WOOHOO! The recent one I posted I don't think was that good, I was half asleep and the quality wasn't that great. So, on to the next one. I don't own TMNT or any characters that are related to them.

April has a bucket list and on that list is to learn how to surf. Who better to teach her than Michelangelo? As the two head to the beach to catch a wave, a certain purple banded turtle becomes jealous.

Ride the Waves of Jealousy

Donatello was in the workshop when he heard the commotion coming from the living room. April and Mikey were sitting on the couch watching the Billabong Pipe Masters tournament on television.

"Whoa dudette, did you see that wipe out?" Michelangelo turned to April who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "I could totally do much better than that, his footing was off. I could have went through that pipe with no problem".

"Surfing just fascinates me. I still can't grasp how someone can keep balance on a surf board and manage to ride the waves with such ease" April looked up from the television screen.

"I love to surf. Being one with the waves. Just you and the ocean. It's amazing" Mikey replied before getting up and turning off the television.

Donatello sat in his workshop, listening to the conversation unfold in the next room. _No way April is interested in surfing. She is more of a science girl. Just being polite, I'm sure. Doesn't want to hurt Michelangelo's feelings. _

"I would love to learn. Can you teach me Mikey?" Donatello dropped the wrench that he was holding in his hand. _Really? She wants to learn and Mikey is going to teach her?_

"Sure April, I would be honored" Mikey said as he grabbed her hand. Donatello was peering behind the corner at them at this point. His blood was boiling. _No way is this chuckle head taking my April to the beach_.

"Oh hey Donnie" April said as she caught a glimpse of the purple banded turtle. He started towards them as she began informing him what Mikey was going to do for her. "Mikey is going to give me surfing lessons" she exclaimed as she was still grasping the orange turtles hand.

"Isn't that great?" Mikey said as Donatello changed course towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, great" he mumbled.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikey turned to face the red head, a look of confusion was plastered on his face.

"I don't know, must have had another late night last night. Probably just cranky" She replied.

"Well, why don't we plan on going out tomorrow, April. We are supposed to have nice weather and the surf is supposed to be awesome at high tide" Mikey said excitedly. "But first, come with me so I can show you how to properly stand and maneuver on the board". He quickly took her hand and ran upstairs to his room, with April in tow.

Donatello was angry. Scratch that, highly pissed off. He was so angry that he didn't notice how he was crushing the bag of potato chips that he was holding in his hands until Raph came in.

"Sheesh Donnie, I don't like my potato chips broken up in little pieces. You got a death grip on them things" He stated as he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard above the sink.

Donatello stopped and looked down. _Oops!_ "Sorry Raph, the bag just wouldn't open" he blushed.

"Sure it wouldn't" Raph replied as he started pouring some orange juice in his glass. "This has nothing to do with Mikey and April's adventure to the beach does it?"

He dropped the bag of chips on the floor, spilling the contents everywhere. "Shit" he started scrambling to pick up the mess. "No, it has nothing to do with that. How did you find out?"

"Mikey was practically screaming through the lair with excitement that April wants to learn how to surf" Raph said as he bent down and helped his brother clean up the mess. When they were finished, he placed his hand on Donatello's shoulder, causing the purple banded turtle to give him his full attention. "Don't worry, if you think that chuckle head is going to steal your girl, then you're worrying for nothing".

"Thanks Raph" he smiled sheepishly as he rose back up and headed back to the lab. _Maybe I can follow them tomorrow just to make sure_. Donatello smiled to himself as he sat down and continued working.

Next day:

Mikey and April woke up before the crack of dawn and scurried out the door quickly and quietly so they didn't wake anyone up. Little did they know, a purple banded turtle was hot on their heels.

As they got to the beach, April paused a moment to take in the salty air. It was just so peaceful with just the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. She hurried along as she realized Mike was already at the shoreline waiting with his board. Her purple wet suit clung to her loosely as she took the hair tie that was around her wrist and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Her bangs flapped in the breeze, covering her eyes.

"Alright dudette, remember what I taught you about paddling and using your upper body to pull yourself up. You ready?" he asked. She shook her head in reply, "Let's go then". Both carried their board underneath their right arm as they started walking into the water.

The water temperature was chilly for being early June. April silently thanked Mikey for lending her the wet suit as she submerged herself fully under the water. As she ascended, her hair that flew freely in the breeze clung to her face. She started to shiver just slightly.

"If you're too cold, we can turn back" Mikey noticed her shivering as she continued to paddle out on her board.

"No way I waited too long to learn how to do this" she said determined.

Meanwhile, Donatello hid behind the rocks that littered the beach so he's not discovered. He watched as the two paddled out in the ocean, his blood boiled as he noticed Mikey move the hair that was in April's eyes. Oh Mikey was going to get it when he got home.

"Alright April, the most important thing about surfing is to be patient. You have to wait for the perfect wave to come along, get ahead of it and then ride girl!" Mikey smiled at the red head. "Here's one, start paddling now April".

As she was cued, she started paddling out towards the shore. Just as the wave started to crest, April lifted herself up on the board and started to ride the wave. It was completely amazing how she naturally moved with the wave, gliding along so smoothly. As Mikey was amazed with her natural talent, April lost her footing, causing her to wipe out. "oooohhh" he managed to say as she hit the water and going under.

Donatello, being protective, sat up and watched, scanning the ocean to see if she made it back to the surface. Just as he was about to run in after her, she surfaced and started paddling towards her board, small waves crashing into her. Donatello almost sighed in relief however, he saw a humungous wave come up on her. She wasn't paying attention as she was still trying to cling to her board. "April look out!" he screamed catching her attention.

"Donnie?" she looked towards the shore for the source of the voice that warned her. By the time she looked behind her it was too late, the wave came crashing on her knocking her underneath the surface.

"April!" Mikey shouted as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He waited and waited to see if she surfaced but no sign of her.

April was getting tossed around as she tried to resurface. The current made it almost impossible for her to reach air. She tried kicking her way back to the upright position as the water flung her around sideways. Before she knew it, she was drug to some rocks that laid on the ocean floor, hitting her head. Everything immediately went dark.

"April!" Mikey screamed as he scanned the surface one more time before diving under. He made his way through the water in search of his red headed friend. The water was stirring up the sand that was on the bottom, making it almost impossible to see. As Mikey was running out of air, he saw it. Red hair captured his eye as he made his way over. He clung onto her for dear life as he tried to make his way back to the surface.

"April, Mikey" Donnie started heading towards the ocean looking for any sign of April or his brother. As he made his way knee deep in the water, Mikey resurfaced with April against his chest. "Mikey! Over here!" He waved to his brother, catching his attention. Mikey started to make his way to the shore, holding April close to his chest. She was nonresponsive.

"Donnie, I don't even care why you are here in the first place. Help me get her to shore, she's not breathing". Donnie made his way over to the tired Mikey and took April from his arms. He hoisted her up bridal style as he made his way back onto the beach. A very water logged Mikey followed.

Donatello laid April flat on her back and put his head to her face to listen for any sound of life coming from her. When there wasn't any as Mikey said, he tilted her head back, pinched her nose, and breathed into her. Her chest rose quickly as air entered her lungs and quickly deflated as it had no where else to go but out. He took another breath before starting compressions.

"Come on April, don't do this" he pleaded as Mikey sat down next to him. The orange turtle had no choice but to just sit and watch the situation unfold. Tears started to glisten in his eyes.

Donatello breathed again, but more forcefully. He went back on doing compressions as he spoke to Mikey, "I can't believe you took her out here during high tide for her first time surfing, look what happened?" he said angrily before breathing back into the girl.

"I'm sorry, I thought she could handle it" Mikey said shaking.

"Well, you screwed up again, you better pray she makes it" Donnie started pounding on her chest again, "Come on April, breathe" he said. He paused and bent his ear to where her mouth was to listen for a breath. When their still wasn't one he breathed into her again. "Come on, you weren't under that long". Back to compressions. He did ten instead of five this time. As he breathed into her one last time, he felt her shift underneath of him. He moved away as he watched her brown eyes open and she started coughing up water. He immediately moved her body to the recovery position.

"April" Mikey managed to say as Donnie lifted her up into his arms, her head resting on his plastron.

"Go away Mikey you did enough" Donnie said as he rested his head on top of hers. When she was finally able to catch her breath, the red head spoke.

"Donnie, it's not his fault, I chose to learn how to do this. I guess I'm not as graceful as I thought" she managed to say. 

"But April, we almost lost you" Donnie said clinging to her a little tighter.

"But you didn't, you and Mikey saved me, I'm fine"

Just as reality hit, Donnie turned to his orange clad brother who had tears streaming down his face. "Mikey, I'm sorry I blamed you. I guess I was just jealous is all" he removed his left arm from April's side and pulled Mikey in closer to the both of them.

"So that's why you're here. You were jealous of me?" Mikey said as the tears continued to fall, "Donnie, I think of April as a sister and I would never put her in harms way on purpose" he managed. Donnie pulled his hold on Mikey a little tighter and sighed.

"I know Mike, I know. I'm sorry. April, I'm sorry" he said before Mikey pulled away and rose to his feet. Donatello let his hold on April loosen as he stood up and then bent down and picked up April for the second time that day bridal style.

"I can walk you know" She griped out still a little water logged.

"Just to make sure nothing else happens to you on our way home" He started back towards the lair. Mikey walked along side of them, holding April's hand. "When we get home, I need to get you started on some antibiotics. We don't need to have any left over water in your lungs turn into pneumonia" April rolled her eyes. He is just so protective, yet she knew that he would never admit it.

Three days later:

Donnie was working in his lab again. Michelangelo, April, and him never spoke of the situation that happened out on the beach to their older brothers. Though they did get some questioning looks as all three of them stumbled in the lair, soaked and exhausted.

Thinking back on that day, Donatello still felt guilty about putting the blame on Mikey. His jealousy was getting out of control to the point where he was hurting his brothers from time to time. As he thought of this, April quietly opened the door to the room and walked in.

"Hey Donnie, what are you up to?" she asked as he looked up to where she was standing.

"Nothing really, just trying to fix the security system to the lair. Don't need any unwanted guests coming in during the night. What's on your mind?" He bluntly asked as the look on her face spoke a thousand words.

Knowing that she couldn't very well lie her way out of this one she spoke, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about what happened out there the other day" she said mentioning the beach incident. She sat down next to the turtle and grabbed his hand, causing the turtle to freeze up. "Look, about you being jealous, there was no need for it".

"I know April, I'm…"

"You know that Mikey and I are just friends. Even though I showed an interest in something he likes to do doesn't mean a thing. You and I have so much more in common. You're my best friend you know? "

"I was kind of surprised that you wanted to take surfing lessons"

"I guess it was my adventurous side coming out. Just promise me that you won't get jealous again, I think you really hurt Mikey's feelings. He would never put my life in jeopardy" She looked at him in the eyes.

"I promise, and I know he's harmless" he blushed, feeling stupid about the whole jealousy issue. She quickly got up and sighed. Donatello was still staring at her.

"Oh and before I forget" she said as she bent down and let her lips connect with his. Donatello's eyes were as big as saucers as he realized what was happening. His April was kissing him! Before he could return it she pulled away, causing him to inhale air that he didn't realize he was missing. "that's for saving my life the other day. If it wasn't for your jealous fit, I don't know if Mikey could have done it by himself". She said.

She turned away and walked out of the lab, leaving the purple banded turtle a nice crimson shade of red.

END! YAY April and Donnie fluffiness. I got this idea as I was driving by the beach today. The waves were awesome and it reminded me of Mikey's love for surfing! Please read and review.


End file.
